The overall objective of this proposal is to fabricate a 1 MV Scanning Transmission microscope. The goal of the current second year was to fabricate the components which cannot be purchased. The priority given accorded with the expected delivery of the components from outside manufacturers, such that the final assembly of the microscope during the third year can be assured without delay.